Knee Socks
by yesfangirlingismylife
Summary: Tris and Tobias meet at a New Year's Eve party, where Tobias lights the very fuse Tris was trying not to light when they kiss at drop of the ball. She ends up in a pair of knee socks and a sky blue Lacoste after the double zeros. There is only one question: Ain't it funny what you'll do when the zeros line up on the twenty-four hour clock? (Two-shot)
1. Chapter 1

**Knee Socks**

* * *

 **Just to clarify, I'm still posting one-shots and other random things from this account. It's not a cry for attention; my other story is doing perfectly fine and so am I(:**

* * *

 **Part 1/2**

 _And you were sitting in the corner with the coats all piled high_

 _And I thought you might be mine_

 _In a small world on an exceptionally rainy Tuesday night_

 _In the right place and time…_

The time Tobias first spotted her, it was when she was at a dorm party, sitting in the corner where the coats were piled high on that rainy Tuesday night. It was around eleven o'clock on New Year's Eve, and Tobias invested in speculating this girl for the rest of the night. He hadn't realized he was, but subconsciously, most certainly he did.

At approximately 11:55, he went up to her, surprised of his own courage.

"Hello."

She didn't look up from the book she was so absorbed in. "Hi."

"What book you got there?" he asked as he sat down. One shoulder of his was touching the girl, and the other the stack of coats.

"A collection of Edgar Allen Poe's work."

Tobias smiled. "I love that guy. When I was fifteen, I named my dog Poe after him."

The girl nodded. "Wonderful," she muttered.

The clock struck 11:57.

"What's your favorite piece by him?" asked Tobias. He knew she just wanted to read, but, what she probably didn't know, was that he just wanted to talk to her.

"'Annabel Lee.'"

He nodded in concurrence. "A lovely poem, that is. I much rather prefer the short story 'A Tell-Tale Heart,' personally. Also, would you like to kiss me in about two minutes? Oh, and can you believe his 'The Bells'? a lovely one by him."

"Astonishing," she said flatly. "Wait, did you just ask if I wanted to kiss you?"

A pause. "Possibly."

She laughed. "You don't even know my name."

He chuckled. "That's very true. I do not know your name."

Another short pause. "Well are you going to ask?"

He shrugged. "Are you?"

"Valid question, and also perplexing," she answered.

Perplexing. That was a good way to describe both himself and Tris, he thought. He wasn't exactly mysterious though; he was a totally open book. If someone asked him a question, he would answer honestly. He had nothing to hide.

People often confuse the terms "intriguing" and "mysterious." While intriguing and perplexing are wonderfully descriptive words, mysterious could mean a number of things. Mystery is like a puzzle and often obscure, always making an effort to solve it. Tobias, however, was not mysterious. Like previously mentioned, he was an open book. Intriguing, though, was a word Tobias admitted he didn't often use.

This girl with no name was someone he found intriguing. She demanded his attention without having to ask for it. She was gripping and captivating, just like himself.

"11:59," he heard her say with a wild smirk.

Tobias stood up and held out his hand. "Let's go, no-name."

She stood and grasped his hand, then he led her to the living room, where they would watch the ball drop hundreds of miles away from them in New York City.

"20!"

Tobias and the girl stood in the back of the room, leaning against the wall. Their proximity to each other was unnerving, making not only him nervous, but he could tell no-name was nervous too.

"15!"

Tobias looked down at the beautiful girl, observing her lips, knowing he would be kissing those within the next few seconds.

"10!"

No-Name was backed up against the wall while Tobias's arms encased her, making her feel trapped. Tobias could tell she liked that feeling though. A lot, actually. The look in her eyes was unmistakable.

"5!"

The girl's heart pounded faster by the second. He knew this because her breathing was uneven and she was definitely trying not to show it. If he wasn't so close to her, he wouldn't even be able to tell.

"1!"

 _When the zeros line up on the 24 hour clock…_

The cheers of "Happy New Year's!" faded around them. It was as if they were the only two people in crowded room. When he touched her hips, he felt the fire run through his veins, running up through his arm, then his torso, legs, and finally, his feet. He felt it everywhere. He didn't know what feeling this was; he'd never experience before with any other girl. He presumed that it was a good thing.

Five seconds into the entirely new year, they were still kissing. Only the couples were left like this and no randomers.

Tobias drew his head back just the slightest, then said, "Happy New Year."

Tris pulled back, untangling her arms from his waist.

"Well," he said, "that was exciting."

She smirked, looking him dead in the eye. "Yes. Quite."

He gave her a look that said, "Please don't let me go when I begin to walk away. Please." He breathed out, then, like nothing happened, Tobias began to walk away.

"Woah," she said, granting him his wish. She hooked her finger onto a belt loop of Tobias's pants, dragging him back in. Not that it was hard; he definitely didn't put up a fight. "You can't have a kiss like that then just _walk away._ You had to've felt that too."

"A little," he lied.

She shrugged. "So why don't we go out sometime?"

He gave her a smirk, but an inquisitive look.

"It's the only sensible thing to do after something like that."

He nodded, laughing. "I suppose so."

No-Name stepped closer to Tobias's body, then reached around him to grab his phone out of his back pocket. She then entered her number under the contact "Tris."

"You're awfully adventurous for a girl who reads Edgar Allan Poe at a party, Tris."

"Silly goose," she said in a low voice, "he's the _reason_ I'm adventurous. He's inspiring."

He smirked. "Tris," he said. "I like the name."

She shrugged. "Short for Beatrice."

"Tris suits you."

"Tobias suits you."

He didn't realize at first that he'd never told her his name. He gave her a startled look.

She laughed. "My friend was telling me all about this guy who'd be perfect for me. His name was Tobias. Said he liked intelligent yet witty girls. She said we'd be perfect together. Said he had quite the nice body and amazing ocean-like eyes a girl could drown in to go along with it. So I made inferences."

"Christina," he chuckled. "Should've known."

"It was mostly the eyes," she clarified. "Your eyes are… they're stunning. Really, quite charming. Inviting, some might even say." Tris said, growing closer to him.

"Have you been drinking? Because I often get told that I am very _un_ inviting," he laughs.

"Not a drop," she answered with a shrug. "How about yourself? Are you normally this brave, or is it the alcohol that has courage?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

So, I never said they were in love or anything... This little two-shot isn't meant to be realistic or anything... I mean I'm sure that something like this has happened in real life before, but... you know... I enjoy writing cute little things like this. It's just supposed be cute and fluffy to help you forget that Tris dies in the end of Allegiant. That's all(: just wanna bring out the feeeelssss.

 **Part 2/2**

 _When you know who's calling even though the number is blocked_

 _When you waltz around your house wearing my sky blue Lacoste_

 _And your knee socks…_

When Tris woke up the next morning, she wasn't surprised at where she had woken and what she saw when she did so.

She only had ever had two one-night stands, and with Tobias, that made three. Both of the other times though, she would slip away just after dawn. She would wake and remember everything, because even though she'd get tipsy or drunk, she'd still remember everything that went down. She would awaken, freaking out and flustered. And when she discovered they'd called later in the day, she'd block them. And when they'd call again, she'd know who was calling even when the number was blocked. Though, with Tobias she didn't have a drop of alcohol the night before, and neither did he.

She kind of smiled when she realized who she was sleeping next to, even though she didn't want to admit it. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and went back to sleep, and she felt him pull her closer. She faintly noticed that about ten minutes later Tobias got up. She could hardly comprehend it though.

But when she finally _was_ up, she put on Tobias's sky blue Lacoste and her black knee socks, both from the previous night. Tris made her way to the kitchen. She saw Tobias making pancakes in no shirt and pajama pants, and she never smiled wider.

She walked farther into the kitchen and stood a foot or two away from Tobias, somewhat wishing she was closer.

"Good morning, sunshine. I hope you like pancakes."

"Pancakes," she said with a smile. It'd been so long since she could do something childish like make pancakes. She didn't have time to feel like a child anymore; always working. "I love them."

"Would you like some coffee?"

She smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear, an old habit of hers. "Coffee would be great."

"How do you like it?" he asked.

"Just black."

He gave her a curious look. "Weirdo."

She laughed. "Just remember that you're the one who got _laid_ by the weirdo."

He smirked at her, then flipped a pancake. "I suppose you're right."

There was silence until he said this:

"You look good in that shirt. You should wear it more often." And then a wink.

This made Tris blush. "Hm. What a tempting offer. Do you always treat your one-night stand girls this well?"

Tobias shrugged. "No. Never have I made pancakes or coffee for someone where I don't think the relationship will go anywhere."

Her eyebrows rose. "You want to be in an actual relationship?" she asked.

He shrugged, surprisingly calm. It wasn't just for show. He was completely calm. "I mean, whatever you want. Honestly, I was hoping this breakfast would woo you."

She chuckled. "It most certainly has. But you don't even know anything about me. What I do for a living, how I spend my extra time…"

"Well then tell me, Tris. Tell me what you do for a living and how you spend your extra time," he said, handing her the straight black coffee.

"I'm an editor for McElderry Books. I spend my free time doing nothing, because I rarely have any of it," she explained. "But I like spending time like this."

He smiled. "Do you often spend your time like this?"

She shook her head. "Not since I was 21… How about yourself?"

"Not since last week," he said, putting a pancake on a plate.

Tris's eyebrows rose.

"Kidding," he said, laughing. "Not since my senior year of high school. And I've only had two semi-serious relationships since then where neither of which have even made me half so happy as I am right now."

Tris smiled. "Is that so?"

"I suppose that it _is_ so."

 _You and me could have been a team_

 _Each had a half of a king and queen seat_

 _Like the beginning of Mean Streets_

 _You could be my baby_

"But still," she said, "you don't know my favorite movie or my favorite song or my favorite color or—"

"So let me guess. _Mean Streets,_ 'Johnny Boy,' and black."

She was silent. Then, "Green, actually. How'd you know the first two though?"

"You mentioned last night that you like old movies and Twenty-One Pilots. And that band has a song on their first album called 'Johnny Boy,' and in the 1973 movie _Mean Streets_ , the star's name, Robert De Niro, is Johnny Boy. So I made inferences."

"Wow. You sure do your research," she laughs.

He shook his head as he chuckled. "No. I just really like that movie and that band."

"Well then I guess Christina was right. We _are_ perfect for each other."

Tobias smirked, then stacked four pancakes on top of each other. "Butter and syrup?"

"That would be wonderful," she said with a small smile. "Thank you."

"So," he said as he sat down next to her at the table, "you like music, old movies, and reading. You're kind, smart, and witty. Could you be any more perfect for me?"

She shoved a bite of a pancake in her mouth. "Fantastic question," she said just after she swallowed. "What do you say we answer that question tomorrow at Rosie's Diner tomorrow at around, oh, I don't know, eight o'clock?"

He smirked as he stirred his coffee. "Prior, are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yes," she said bluntly. "I am."

"I'll add outgoing to that list while I'm at it."

She smiled, then ate the last of her pancakes. "Very good. Thank you. But I'm afraid I must be getting to work."

So they walked into the room together, and Tris picked up her sweater, bra, shorts, and shoes. She put on her bra and sweater, but that was as far as she got. Tobias stood behind her, kissing her neck, sliding his hands up her sweater. Tris dropped the shoes and shorts, turned around, and kissed him on the lips. Her hands went to his jaw and his rested on her waist. They began to walk in sync, then they fell on the bed.

That was when Tris slid out of his grasp, then put on her shorts.

"I have to get to work, Tobias," she chuckled as she buttoned up her shorts.

She put on her shoes and began to walk out the bedroom.

"Hey," Tobias said, following Tris to the door, "don't I get a goodbye kiss? I mean, I flirted with you pretty well, I made you pancakes…"

"I think that was a pretty good goodbye kiss, Tobias," she said, hand on the doorknob. Tris faced him, her back leaning against the door.

"How about another one?" he asked. "Just onnnnne more." Then he kissed her, pressing her against the door. Tris walked the opposite direction of the door, opened it, and walked out.

Tobias shook his head, and then he fully closed the door, wishing she would stay there, waltzing around his house wearing his sky blue Lacoste, and, best of all, in those knee socks.

 _Well you cured my January blues_

 _Yeah you made it all alright_

 _I got a feeling I might have lit the very fuse_

 _That you were trying not to light_


End file.
